Kimberly’s Christmas Carol
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Kimberly is visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future.


Kimberly's Christmas Carol  
By Ryan T. Morris

_Notes: __Power Rangers _is the property of The Walt Disney Company. _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens is one of my favorite Christmas stories. I also love it when TV shows and movies take there own turn at telling this Christmas classic. Also, Kimberly might seem a bit out of character in this story. This story is set in 2005. I've been working on this story on and off for two years and five days. So, please be kind with your reviews….

Gunthar Schmidt was dead there is no doubt about that. He passed away in his sleep 7 Christmas Eves ago. After he passed, control of his gymnastics academy in Miami went to his top assistant coach, Kimberly Hart. Ever since, Kimberly moved to Miami from Angel Grove, Coach Schmidt took her under his wing and taught her everything he knew about gymnastics. After Kimberly got gold medals in both the Pan Globals and the Olympics, she went to college at the University of Miami, got a degree in physical education, and soon was helping her mentor train world class gymnasts.

It was Christmas Eve morning, and just like any other day Kimberly was in her office working, when her assistant, Roberta, came in. "Well," said Roberta, "the last of the girls are on their way home for the holidays."

"Hmmm…" said Kimberly, as she continued to work.

"Coach Hart? Would it be all right if I left work early tonight?"

"Why may I ask?"

"Well… my late husband's parents and sister are flying in from Reefside, California. And their flight lands at 5:00 PM and it takes an hour to get there from here. So if I could get off at about 4..."

Kimberly looked up at her assistant, "I suppose so. But, I'm docking you half a day pay for the time missed…"

"Thank you, Coach Hart…" Then, Roberta left Kimberly's office and sat down at her desk in the outer office. Then, the phone rang, "Pink Crane Gymnastics Academy."

"Is Kimberly Hart there?"

"Yes she is… Who should I say is calling?"

"Jason Scott… An old friend of hers…"

Roberta put Jason on hold and pressed the intercom button, "Coach Hart… There is a Jason Scott on the phone for you…"

Kimberly picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Kimberly!" said Jason.

"Christmas… Bah, Humbug…"

"Christmas a humbug? You don't mean it, Kimberly."

"I do mean it, Jason… If I had my way every idiot going around saying 'Merry Christmas' would be boiled in there own plum pudding."

"Well… anyway… I was wondering if you'd changed your mine about coming home for Christmas this year… Kat and I would love to have you…"

"Jason… I've got a business to run… Even though all of my students have gone home for the holidays, I still have a lot of work to do."

"Okay… Well… I'll talk to you, later. Merry Christmas, Kimberly…" then he hung up.

"And a Bah Humbug to you," said Kimberly, as she hung up the phone.

Just then the intercom buzzed again, "Coach Hart…" said Roberta, "The United Way of Miami-Dade County is on the phone and they want to know if you plan on making a donation this year."

"Tell them that due to budget restraints we are unable to make a donation at this time…"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"And, Roberta, could you go to Subway and get me a 6 inch Turkey Breast sub, on Italian Herbs & Cheese bread, with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and mayo and a Medium Diet Coke."

"Yes, Coach Hart…"

After Kimberly finished her lunch she decided to take a nap, so she laid down on the couch in her office and started to fall asleep. A short time later she heard some one calling her, "Kimberly Hart…. Kimberly Hart…"

Kimberly opened her eyes and was stunned by what she saw. It was Gunthar Schmidt, but he had all sorts of chains around him. "Coach Schmidt… That's not possible… Your dead…"

"Oh believe me, Kimberly, it is possible…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you… Unless you change your ways your soul is doomed to walk the Earth for all eternity, because of all the ill will you spread."

"What are you talking about? I've been doing everything you taught me as far as coaching goes.""Well that might be, but I was wrong because I also am doomed to walk the Earth, carrying these chains I have around me. Your chain right now is the same length as mine. Unless you change, when its your time, your chains will be even longer and heavier."

"There must be something I can do."

"There is. You going to be given a great gift. The chance to change the course of your life. This afternoon you will be visited by three spirits. Expect the first at the stroke of 1. Good luck, Kimberly…" Then, Coach Schmidt disappeared.

"The turkey in that sandwich must have gone bad…" said Kimberly. Then she rolled over and went back to sleep.

----------------

Soon it was one o'clock, Kimberly opened her eyes, looked at the clock and scoffed, "Spirits…" Then just as she was about to go back to sleep a bright light started to fill her office. She shielded her eyes from the light and when it subsided she was stunned by what she saw.

"Zordon?"

"Actually, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past," said the large floating head in the middle of the room, "I'm sure you where told of my arrival."

"I was. But I didn't expect you to look the way you do."

"I chose a form that would make you more comfortable. If your ready we should go…"

"Look, I'd love to go but I've got so much work to do…"

"I'm sorry, Kimberly, but you don't have a choice…" In a flash of light, Kimberly and the Ghost disappeared.

A few seconds later, they appeared in a familiar room. "This is the living room of my old house in Angel Grove. What are we doing here?"

"Just watch." said Zordon.

Just then, she heard little feet, rushing about upstairs, and a few seconds later she saw herself, at 7 years old, and her brother Kenny, who was 11 at the time, running down the stairs. "Wow," said little Kimberly, "Look at all the presents…"

"What do you think, Kim," asked Kenny, "Should we dive in or wait for mom and dad?"

Little Kimberly put her hand up to her chin, pretended to think it over, and said, "Let's go for it!"

They were just about to start unwrapping there presents when they heard a female voice behind them say, "Freeze!" They turned and saw their mother and father.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad!" the two kids said in unison.

"And just what where you two about to do?" asked Ken Hart.

"We were just about to go upstairs and see if you and mom were awake," said Kenny.

"Really?" asked Caroline Hart.

"Yes," said little Kimberly.

"You weren't thinking of starting to open your presents with out us?" asked their father.

"Of course not," said Kenny.

"Well, since we are all awake, you can go ahead and start unwrapping," said their mother.

Kenny and little Kimberly smiled and started unwrapping their presents, as their parents sat down on the couch to watch them.

The older Kimberly smiled as she watched, "I remember this Christmas… it was the last Christmas we spent together as a family, before my Mom and Dad got divorced. I use to love Christmas when I was a kid…"

"Not just as a kid, Kimberly…" said Zordon.

The scene shifted and now Kimberly and Zordon were in the Youth Center. Kimberly looked around, she saw herself, Aisha, and a group of young kids singing. "My friends and I used to put on some great Christmas parties for the underprivileged kids of Angel Grove."

"Now, you don't even have the time to give to The United Way…"

Kimberly looked at the Spirit, then back at what was going on around her. She saw herself trying to put up the mistletoe over the main entrance of the Youth Center, then Tommy came up to her, "Need some help?"

"Yeah…" said the younger Kimberly, as she handed Tommy the mistletoe. He put it up and just as Tommy was going to kiss her when Bulk and Skull walked up to them. Skull cut in between them and kissed her, "I love this time of year." Then, he walked away. Bulk was about to kiss younger Kimberly, when Tommy gave him a dirty look. Then Bulk followed after Skull.

Older Kimberly laughed a little, "Those two…" The scene shifted again, The Power Rangers just returned from saving and now Tommy and younger Kimberly were in the archway standing on the watching Becky, a friend of Kimberly's, thanking Bulk, who was playing Santa for the Christmas party, for bringing her dad home for Christmas. Tommy pointed up at the mistletoe, younger Kimberly smiled pulled Tommy close and kissed him, "Merry Christmas, Tommy."

"Merry Christmas, Kim…"

Older Kimberly sighed, "That was the last Christmas I spend with Tommy."

The scene shifted again, it was one year later, Tommy was doing bench press while Adam and Rocky spotted him. Ernie walked over to them, with Kat, Billy and Tanya close behind. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy a letter came for you," said Ernie.

"Yeah, it's from Kimberly…" said Billy.

"Oh No…" said Kimberly, "Please, Spirit, take me home…"

"Cool," said Tommy, "Hey Adam… Will you do me a favor and read it? I have one more set to do."

"Sure," said Adam. Ernie handed Adam the letter and headed back to the bar. Then, Adam opened it and started reading it, "Dear Tommy, everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the Pan Globals."

"Man, Kimberly's going to do great," said Rocky.

"What else does she say?" asked Tanya.

"Please, Spirit, I don't want to see anymore," said Kimberly.

"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," Adam continue, "You've always been my best friend, in some ways your like a brother. But, something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've meet someone else."

Tommy put the bar back on the stand and sat up.

"What?" said Kat, "That can't be right."

"Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," said Adam.

"Here, let me see," said Tommy. Adam handed him the letter and Tommy continued to read, "Tommy, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. But, I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect, if it weren't for hurting you. But, I have to follow my heart. I'll always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me. Kimberly." Tommy looked down, heartbroken.

"Are you all right, man?" asked Billy.

Tommy looked up at Billy, "Hmm, Yeah…" Then, he stood up, "Um… I've got to go, I'll catch up to you guys later…" Then, Tommy left.

Tears started to fill Kimberly's eyes, she couldn't have imagined the impact her letter would have on Tommy. And, now that she had seen his reaction first hand, it made her feel even worse, then when she first wrote the letter. Kimberly, laughed a little and wiped the tears from her eyes, and said, "You know what's funny, Spirit?" said Kimberly, "The guy I left Tommy for… He dumped me on Valentine's Day…. Please, Spirit… Take me home…"

"As you wish," said the Spirit, then Kimberly and the Spirit disappeared.

------------

Kimberly opened her eyes and found herself back in her office. "Ugh… What a nightmare…" Just then her intercom buzzed.

"Coach Hart, your 2:00 PM appointment is here," said a voice over the intercom.

"2:00 PM appointment? I don't have a 2:00 PM appointment… Wait a minute, that wasn't Roberta… If I didn't know better I'd say that was…" Just then the office filed with bright light again and when the light dissipated, Kimberly said, "Trini?"

"No… I'm the Spirit of Christmas Present."

"Oh… Well, you look my friend Trini… She died in a car crash about 4 years ago…"

"I see… well, if your ready…"

"OK… Let's go…"

Kimberly and the Spirit disappeared and reappeared outside a little rundown down house in Miami. "Whose house is this?" asked Kimberly.

"This is the home of your assistant, Roberta."

"Your kidding…"

"I wish I was. Let's go inside."

Kimberly and the Spirit appeared inside the house. Roberta Cornell was opening presents with her 9 year old daughter, Annabelle; her in-laws; and her sister-in-law, Cassidy. Kimberly looked at the presents that they were opening.

"It doesn't look like Roberta is doing that badly… Look at all the nice presents she got for her daughter."

"The toys are from her grandparents, Roberta got her the clothes."

Kimberly looked at the clothes, "Well, they look like nice clothes."

"They are from The Salvation Army thrift store."

Kimberly looked down at her feet in embarrassment. It hurt Kimberly to find out that the only Christmas presents her assistant could afford for her daughter were someone else's old clothes, "I thought I was paying her fairly…" Kimberly then looked around the house. Most of the small house was living room, there was a small kitchen area, one small bedroom with two beds, and a small bathroom. She also saw the small table top Christmas tree.

"After Roberta's husband passed away, this was all she could afford on her salary," said the Spirit.

"What about her in-laws?"

"They've offered to help, but Roberta doesn't want any handouts. She wants to try to make it on her own."

"I see."

"Let's see how your friends are celebrating Christmas."

Kimberly and the Spirit disappeared and reappeared in Jason and Kat's living room in Angel Grove. Jason and Kat had been married for about 3 years. Kimberly looked around and saw all of her friends. Jason & Kat, Zack & Angela, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, and Billy. They were all sitting around talking, laughing, and drinking hot chocolate.

"They seem to be having a good time," said the Spirit.

"Yeah… If I wasn't so busy this time of year, I'd be here with them."

"Really, with the academy closed and all of the girls home for the holidays. You'd think you have plenty of time to spend with your friends… Is that the real reason?"

Kimberly looked down, "No that's not the real reason… I'm just scared about seeing Tommy again. After I did what I did to him, I don't think I could bare seeing him again face to face."

Just then the doorbell rang, Kat stood up, "I'll get it." she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Tommy and a redhead that Kimberly had never seen before, "Tommy! Hayley! It's so good to see you." She gave each of them a hug.

"It's good to see you," said Tommy as he and Hayley stepped inside. Behind them were 4 teenagers, "Kat, meet the Dino Thunder Rangers. Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger; Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger; Ethan James, the Blue Ranger; & Trent Fernandez, the White Ranger. Guys, meet the second Pink Ranger, Katherine Scott."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott." said Kira.

"Mrs. Scott is my mother in law," said Kat, "Please call me Kat."

Kira smiled, "OK…"

Kat smiled as she took everyone's jackets. She then took the group into the living room and Tommy introduced the newest rangers to the others in the living room. Jason walked up to Tommy, shook his hand and gave him a quick hug, "How are your students treating you, Dr. Oliver?"

"Good, It was hard last year mentoring a new team of Rangers and being a high school science teacher. But now that Mesogog's been defeated… I can just settle down and enjoy the quiet life."

"He's really got it all," said Kimberly, "He's got a PhD, a good job, mentor to a new group of Power Rangers, and a beautiful girlfriend."

"Actually she's Billy's girlfriend."

Kimberly looked and saw Billy and Hayley hugging and then they gave each other a quick kiss as they sat down on the couch. Kimberly watched as the new rangers easily blended in with the older rangers. Then she saw Tommy sneak off to the kitchen. Kat also saw him and followed him, "You okay, Tommy?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, "I was hoping…"

"Jason called her… But, she said she was busy…,"

"Oh…" said Tommy.

"Tommy, if you want to see Kimberly so badly, why don't you just fly down to Florida and see her?"

"I don't know… I guess it just feels like if I didn't go see her when she first wrote the letter… Why should I go see her now?"

Kat then walked up to her friend and gave him a comforting hug. Tears began to fill Kimberly's eyes again, "He still loves me?"

"You were the love of his life, Kim" said Trini, "He dated Kat, Hayley and a few other girls but he never lost the love he felt for you…"

"And I never lost the love I had for him…" Kim then looked at Trini, "Take me home…"

"I can't…""What? Why?"

"Christmas is over… Now, it's time to see your future…"

There was a flash and Kimberly was no longer in Jason and Kat's house but in a small empty funeral home with a closed casket at the front of the room, "Where am I?" she looked to her left and saw a cloaked figure standing next to her, "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" The figure simply nodded.

She looked around, "No… this can't be my future!"

The figure pulled back its robe to reveal the chrome plated face of Lord Zedd, "Oh but it is Kimberly!"

"NO!" she screamed, as she started to back away from him.

"Oh yes… because of your ways all of your friends and family have abandoned you… Even Tommy has lost his love for you…"

"NO! That's not true! I can change!" She felt herself back into the casket and the next thing she knew she was in the casket with Lord Zedd looking down at her laughing. "NO! I can change!" He continued to laugh as he started to close the lid. "NO! NO! NO!" The lid closed and then Kimberly woke up.

She sat up on her couch and rushed over to her computer and looked at the clock, and said out loud, "3:00 PM, December 24th. The Spirits did it all in one afternoon!" She pressed the button for the intercom, "Roberta… Come in please…"

Roberta walked in, "Yes… Coach Hart? What can I do for you?"

"For starters… you can stop calling me Coach Hart… call me Kimberly or Kim…"

"Um OK, What can I do for you, Kim?"

"Sit down." Roberta sat down in front of Kimberly's and then Kimberly continued, "I've been doing some thinking this afternoon and I realized that with the amount of work you do around here I'm severally underpaying you. So, starting next week I'm quadrupling your salary."

Roberta couldn't believe her ears, a smile appeared on her face that went from ear to ear, "What?"

Kimberly smiled, "Also, if I remember correctly you have a degree in PE…"

"That's right."

"Good, as you know Coach Truscott is going on maternity leave next month… How would you like to take her place?"

"I'd love it!"

"Great," said Kimberly with a smile, "Now, one last thing… With what I had been paying you, I'm sure you couldn't afford a decent Christmas for you and Annabelle… Well I'm going to fix that…" Kimberly opened her desk drawer and took out the petty cash box. She then handed Roberta $1,000 in cash, "I want you to get her the biggest tree you can. Get all of the lights and ornaments and some nice things to put under it and make sure you get something extra special from her Aunt Kim. And if you want to pick up your in-laws from the airport you better get going, Merry Christmas, Roberta…"

Roberta was stunned as she stood up, "Yes… Yes… And a very Merry Christmas to you!"

Kim smiled as she watched Roberta leave, she then picked up her phone and first called the United Way and donated $25,000 in her name and $25,000 in the gym's name. Next, she called the airport and had her private jet ready to head to Angel Grove ASAP.

A few hours later at Jason and Kat's house, Jason & Kat, Zack & Angela, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, and Billy. They were all sitting around talking, laughing, and drinking hot chocolate. Then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it…" said Jason, he was stunned when he opened the door. "Kimberly?!"

Kimberly walked in smiling carrying some wrapped gifts, "Merry Christmas, Jason!"

Everyone in the living room heard Jason say Kimberly's name and all joined him by the door to great their friend. She smiled as she gave them all hugs, she felt so good it was like she never left.

Over the next hour they talked, laughed, and shared stories of their days growing up together. Then the doorbell rang, Just then the doorbell rang, Kat stood up, "I'll get it."

Kimberly knew who it had to be she just sat there and waited. Soon, Tommy entered the room, and he saw Kimberly, and said, "Kimberly?"

Kim stood up, walked over to him, and said, "Hi Tommy… It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," said Tommy, "You look great."

"So do you," said Kimberly, as she smiled, "And, who are your friends?"

"Kim, meet the Dino Thunder Rangers," said Tommy, "Conner McKnight, the Red Ranger; Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger; Ethan James, the Blue Ranger; & Trent Fernandez, the White Ranger. Guys, meet the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart."

"It's nice to meet you, Coach Hart" said Kira, "I've been a fan of yours for a long time."

"Please, Kira," said Kimberly, "Call me Kim."

Kira smiled, "OK…"

That night, Kimberly had the most fun she had in a long time. The whole group laugh and talked and sang. Kimberly had recaptured her Christmas spirit and she wasn't going to let go again. As she and Kira, finished singing _Silver Belles_, she saw Tommy sneak off to the kitchen. She knew that this would be the best time to talk, so she excused herself and joined him.

"You sound great tonight, Kim," said Tommy.

"Thanks…" said Kimberly.

They stood there for several moments not knowing what to say to each other. They just looked down at the counter and then they each looked up and they gazed into each others eyes. They both could still see the love for each other in the others eyes and then they moved toward each other and kissed. Kimberly was so overcome with emotion that tears started to fall from her eyes… "Oh Tommy… I'm so sorry…"

Tommy comforted her, "Shh… It's OK…"

"No, it's not… I should have never sent that damn letter… I thought my love for Chris was real… but I was wrong… He dumped me on my birthday, Tommy… almost two months after I sent the letter… I was a fool, Tommy… I never loved Chris. I've always loved you… Can you forgive me?"

Tommy smiled, "Of course, Beautiful."

Kimberly blushed and then kissed Tommy again. With that kiss, Tommy and Kimberly's relationship started anew. Kimberly remained in Angel Grove through New Year's and soon returned to Miami. But, she wasn't there long.

During her time with Tommy she learned that there was a Gymnastics School in Reefside that had to close down due to lack of interest. She knew that quite a few of her students lived in California and it would be a lot cheaper for the student's families to have them come to Reefside instead of flying all the way to Florida. So, she bought the School in Reefside and left Roberta to run the school in Miami, with Roberta's daughter, Annabelle soon becoming one of the school's top gymnasts.

Meanwhile, Kimberly moved in with Tommy, at first they had separate rooms, but when Tommy proposed to her on her birthday a few months later, they soon shared is room. And, on Christmas Eve, one year after they were reunited, Kimberly Ann Hart became Kimberly Ann Oliver in a very simple ceremony near the pond in Angel Grove park. And she and Tommy lived happily ever after.


End file.
